


Mitaka is Always Right

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Mnd Fuckery [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Chocolate, Crack, Crossdressing, Gossip, M/M, Misleading, Panties, Roses, Sex, Spanking, ana;, enema, foodplay, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma and Ren's imaginations are kicked into hyperdrive when their General and Emperor Thrawn ask for some odd objects. Mitaka, though, is the one with his head on straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitaka is Always Right

Phasma put her tray down between Ren and Mitaka. “Guess what the Emperor just asked me to do?”

“Kill someone?”

“Give him a run down of the storm troopers?”

“No, he asked me to find him two pairs of silicon lined hand cuffs. Sex hand cuffs.”

Ren snarled. “Thrawn is too sweet to use hand cuffs on Hux, they must be for him.”

“Maybe they’re not for sex.” Mitaka pointed out, avoiding Ren’s glare.

“He asked me to find him some silicon-lined handcuffs. Holy carp.” Phasma shook her head. “What else could they be doing in that bed?”

Mitaka didn’t look up from his datapad. “Perhaps he’s having trouble getting the General to go to sleep.”

Ren snorted. “Yeah, right. Hey, maybe they’re hand-cuffed to each other in some odd sort of position that requires extra help…”

 

“You are going to stay in bed, in those hand cuffs, until you’ve had at least ten hours of sleep.” Thrawn gently rubbed Armitage’s tummy. “I’m worried about you, Mitty. It’s been a week.”

Hux struggled slightly. “Damn it, Beau! I need to work.”

“You need to take care of yourself, Mitty.” Thrawn curled up beside him, continuing to soothe a hand over the tight stomach. “So we’re just going to stay here, nice and warm and safe, and think calming thoughts, listen to lullabies, until you’ve had a good night’s sleep. I know you’re tired, Mitty. You’re running on caffeine at this point. Just let it go.”

Hux yawned broadly. “I am… rather tired… I think I need to…” He closed his eyes and was lost.

Thrawn smiled contentedly. He laid his head on Hux’s outstretched shoulder and went to sleep beside him.

 

Ren stomped into the mess. “I’ve just over heard the General talking to one of the engineers. Guess what he asked for?”

“I can’t fathom.” Phasma shoveled food into her mouth quickly.

“Six feet of flexible plastic tubing.”

There was a brief silence. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“I never pegged them for that.”

Mitaka snorted. “You two are perverts.”

“What explanation do you have, mr infallible?”

“Maybe they’re cleaning the fish tank in their quarters and the siphon broke.”

Phasma shook her head. “Who do you reckon is taking the filling?”

“Probably Hux. He’s such a clean freak he wouldn’t want the Emperor going down on him dirty…”

 

Thrawn looked up when Hux came in with the tubing. “Oh, good.” He grabbed it at once and began pushing the air out. “Here we go.”

The fish tank emptied quietly into the sink beside it. Thrawn guided the tube to suck the water closest to the sand and avoided the marine creatures who called the tank home.

Hux cleaned out the betta tank that normally sat beside their bed. The three bettas sat in their holding jars and fumed at the loss of their usual playground.

Thrawn bent down and kissed Hux on top of his head. “I’m sorry I broke the syphon.”

“It’s no problem. Flexible tubing is one thing we have a lot of on this ship.” Hux smiled up at him. “Though I hope no one gets anything perverted into their heads.”

Thrawn snorted. “No one who knows anything about us would.”

 

Phasma came in shaking her head. “The Emperor sent his second out to find a package of rubber nipples.”

“What would any sane person want with a rubber nipple?” Ren asked, punching the dummy he was working over.

“I don’t know. Whatever it is, I bet it’s disgusting.”

“Maybe they have something to bottlefeed. Perhaps one of the Ysalimiri had kittens.” Mitaka mused from a corner.

“Don’t be silly. Ysalimiri are lizards.”

“No, they’re not. Lizards don’t have fur.”

“Mammals also don’t have scales.” Ren countered. “I bet they use them like a butt plug. Maybe a gag.”

 

“I’m glad Gilad managed to find them.” Thrawn capped the bottle with a new nipple. “I’m such an idiot. How could I not notice it was cracked?”

Hux mixed together a second bottle of the vegetable broth and milk. “It happens to everyone, Thrawn. Don’t worry.” He held out the nipple of the baby bottle to Curry and let her begin suckling.

Thrawn cradled Snoots on his back, similarly feeding him. They contentedly fed the force repelling mammalians and kept each other company.

 

“The General was tearing all around the ship looking for a rice paddle.” Phasma approached Ren. “He had a brush, a bottle of hair oil, a wrapped up salmon filet, and a bag of frozen vegetables under one arm.”

Ren’s eyes would have bugged out of his head without his mask. “That’s a whole series of fetishes: Spanking, food, insertion… What do you think they’re going to do with the fish?”

“I don’t know. Maybe one likes lying on it.” Phasma’s voice was pensive. “I wonder what it would feel like to be slapped with a fish filet.”

Mitaka shook his head. “The General is probably trying to cook a meal and groom himself at the same time. Honestly, why do you two always assume perversion in simply explained action?”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Because they’re two consenting adults, that’s why.”

 

Hux tried to pull his hair into a reasonable condition while the salmon baked on a bed of vegetables. He had a recipe for buttered popcorn rice open in front of him and was stirring the rice, which was beginning to look more like porridge, with his other hand.

“Mitty? What’s that smell?” Thrawn came in.

Hux almost screamed. “Don’t come in here! I’m trying to-“

Thrawn picked up a spoon and tasted the rice. “Oh, this is delicious. Add some cream and fruits, though. Plain rice pudding gets a bit bland after a few bites.” He dropped a kiss on Hux’s cheek and swept back out.

Hux looked down at the savory recipe, back to the pot, and shoved the cookbook off the counter. “Fuck it.”

 

Mitaka was flushing bright red when Phasma and Ren joined them. 

“What’s got your color up?” Phasma noticed.

“I just saw the Emperor taking some Valentine’s day presents up to his rooms.” Mitaka quietly told them, lowering his voice. “A stuffed animal, a box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses, and a jewelry box.”

“At least tell me the chocolates had alcohol.” Ren grumbled.

Mitaka shook his head, though his color didn’t lower.

“Typical. What are they, twelve? I just saw Hux reading a card with ‘Valentine, I’m gunning for you’ on the front. He had some presents as well, and some kind of take-out dinner.”

“How absolutely adorable. And here I was hoping we’d see some proper sex toys.”

Mitaka’s blush turned up a notch. “I don’t think you understand what they’re going to do with those…”

 

Thrawn panted heavily as he kissed his husband sloppily. Rose petals, absolutely crushed and covered in semen in some cases, covered the blankets. Armitage was rutting into a soft, plush toy rabbit and moaning with wanton lust. A necklace sparkled at his throat and a pair of ruffled, white satin panties, marked with tell-tale globs, had been flung aside beside the bed.

Thrawn’s softening penis was streaked brown against the blue skin as he licked a long stripe along Hux’s spine and into Hux’s puffy, reddened entrance. The chocolates he had oh-so-carefully filled his husband with had long melted and coated his insides, mixing with the thick, gelatinous semen Thrawn had just released.

Armitage moaned and came into the toy’s soft fur. “Thrawn!” Crawling and pushing, he rolled the blue hybrid onto his back, crawling down him to where his flaccid dick was twitching a renewing interest. He took the chocolate-covered treat into his mouth and sucked leisurely.

“Armitage.” Thrawn groaned against his slit, licking in earnest at his perineum, stained by leaking mess.

Hux beat one fist into the bed as Thrawn found his sweet spot. “If I ever doubt your ideas again, hit me!”

“Best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.” Thrawn agreed, smacking the pale backside above him.


End file.
